1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to slide hammers, and more particularly to a slide hammer of special configuration for tapping tongue-in-groove boards into place.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Gutierrez, U.S. Pat. No. 5,461,900 describes a device for use in the repair of automobiles, trucks, farm equipment and other vehicles having sheet metal bodies capable of deformation from impact accidents. This device includes a main body portion having a first nestable solid section and a second tubular receiving section the receiving section being constrictedly open at its proximal end. The receiving section being closed on its distal end by a closure which is threaded to receive a work head of varying configurations, each of which is interchangeable with the other for carrying out specific tasks or functions within a specific area of the vehicular body.
Burrola, U.S. Pat. No. 4,624,323 describes an improved multi-purpose impact hand tool kit for use by electricians, carpenters or similar tradesperson in the building construction industry or other similar industry in applications that require the use of an impact type of hand tool for driving fastening devices such as concrete nails, threaded or unthreaded fastener studs, pins anchor/expansion plugs or similar devices. The improved impact hand tool kit conveniently provides for the tradesperson an elongated shaft provided with a tool end having exterior threads and a threaded bore for attaching male or female threaded attachment ends provided on commercially available fastening devices. The improved hand tool kit can also be used by the tradesperson in general applications that require the use of an impact or non-impact general purpose hand tools such as chisels, punches, and screwdrivers. Such impact or non-impact general purpose hand tools are specially adapted for use with the elongated shaft of the improved impact hand tool kit. The improved impact hand tool kit is also provided with simple reducer adapters which will allow the use of fastening devices or specially adapted general purpose impact or non-impact hand tools having their attachment ends with a reduced thread size. The improved impact hand tool kit is provided with features that add utility, comfort, durability and safety during its use.
Cook, U.S. Pat. No. 3,844,321 describes an impact tool in which a specifically configured skeletal stiffener is completely and unitarily encased in a thick resilient encasement. The part of the skeletal stiffener which forms the basis for the striking head of the tool may be internally provided with operatively movable and treated particles to inhibit any recoil of the head when an object is struck.
Gue, U.S. Pat. No. 3,568,647 describes an elongated rock-breaking bar providing one end with a chisel point and at the opposite end with a chisel edge. Intermediate these ends are a pair of longitudinally spaced collars between which a hammer member is mounted slidable on the bar. In one embodiment the bar is made in two detachable longitudinal sections and the hammer member is made in one piece. In another embodiment the bar is made in one piece and the hammer member is made in two detachable lateral sections.
Bonnesen, U.S. Pat. No. 2,702,060 describes a handled instrument or tool having a blow head. The tool comprises an elongated handle member which has large diameter collar inwardly of and adjacent one end thereof. A head mounted on the handle member outwardly of the collar. At the end of the handle member securing the head against displacement from the handle member is an annular bushing of sock absorbing material spacing the handle member from the head. The bushing includes shock absorbing flanges disposed between the head, collar and head securing means. The other end of the handle member has a roughened surface and a hand-grip portion of shock absorbing material fixed to the roughened surface.
White, U.S. Pat. No. 2,010,575 describes a bung-driver or hammer device of the type comprising an elongated body affording a hand-grip and having one end enlarged to form a hammer-head. The body and head being formed with an axial bore and with a coextensive open slot from end to end to permit emplacement of the hammer laterally upon a pipe. The device has a resilient cushion supported by a metal plate secured removably to the hammer-head and having a slot registering with that of the slot and bore of the handle body and further characterized by having the cushion-supporting plate provided with spaced central projections embedded in the body of the cushion, and with marginal abutment projections adjacent to the slotted end of the cushion.
The prior art teaches slide hammers of various types. However, the prior art does not teach that a slide hammer may be configured for fitting in small and large spaces as required in board laying. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.